


I Like The Way You Work It

by Grimpotato



Series: Strangers in the Dark [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just an excuse to get down and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimpotato/pseuds/Grimpotato
Summary: As the trombone and the clarinet players backed off their improvised duet, Sylvanas stepped back up to the mic. “I like the way you work it,” she sang in a breathy voice with only the piano backing her up. She launched into the last chorus and I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory of the last time I heard her sound so breathless.Or the Noir Style 40's AU where Jaina's a private detective and Sylvanas is a banshee moonlighting as a lounge singer.





	I Like The Way You Work It

**Author's Note:**

> **Update 3-15-2020**
> 
> REALLY minor corrections here to suit the new headcanons (namely that Jaina is taller than Sylvanas).  
> ___________________________  
> My first real smutfic that I have written and published for public consumption. 
> 
> Also wanted to try my hand at writing in the style of one of my favorite genres, hard-boiled detective fiction. Borrowing a few thematic ideas from Jim Butcher's Dresden Files too. Except with more gay. A LOT more gay. 
> 
> Music is inspired by Postmodern Jukebox's cover of No Diggity. Link at the end of the fic. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Empress37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37/) for reading this over for me. I hope you guys liked it.

I could smell the sharp scent of the incoming storm in the wind. The moon, normally full and bright during this time of month, stayed hidden behind a blanket of dark clouds. It was the kind of night writers love to use to start their adventures. The kind of night that sent ordinary people hurrying to their warm homes and even warmer beds. But not me.

I had an appointment to keep.

I walked briskly, tugging the collar of my navy peacoat closer to my face, hoping that it would keep the wind out for just a little longer. The coat was getting a little threadbare around the elbows but it did its job well enough. Thankfully I decided to wear my hair in a braid tonight. It was tucked securely under the collar of my coat so the wind couldn't whip it about.

After a couple blocks, I found the narrow brick front of the Golden Rose. Whoever designed the building accidentally left a small gap between two shop fronts. It was just wide enough for a doorway with a couple rows of bricks to either side. Instead of knocking down the walls and expanding the shops, the builder apparently decided to sell the space as is.

I heard when the Stormstouts bought the place they demanded rights to the basements too. Guess they greased enough palms to get what they wanted because the only thing behind the heavy oak door was a stairwell down. Worked out for the Stormstouts too. When Prohibition hit, they were able to avoid the raids, partially in thanks to the odd location.

After the ban was lifted, the only thing that changed was a small lit up sign that read "The Golden Rose" in flashy yellow lights over the door and better liquor.

A line had formed by the time I got there. It wasn't a long line but I skipped it anyway and made tracks straight towards the doorman. He was a big orc, green skinned and graying hair slicked back with a touch too much pomade. He wore the standard black suit favored by bouncers and tough guys everywhere with its padded broad shoulders and straight waist. He smiled at me when he saw me approach. "Escaping the weather Ms. Proudmoore?"

"You got it Sam."

Sam wasn't his real name but he liked being called it. Said it made him feel more like the common folk. Who was I to argue with that logic?

The people in line behind me started to protest. He smiled wider, his tusks practically glowing under the streetlights, "Hey! Quiet down back there! I'll let you in when I damn well please!"

That shut the crowd up. He turned his attention back to me and opened the heavy oak door, "Go on in. She's starting late tonight, so you still got time."

"Thanks Sam," I said and hurried in to escape the cold and wind.

The stairwell was pretty unremarkable. It had just enough lighting for someone to walk up and down while still being able to see the next step but not enough to be garish or hard on the eyes. The only decorations on its white-washed walls were old signed playbills of the starlets who liked to hang out here during its speakeasy days.

At the bottom of the stairwell was another door carved from a solid piece of stone. It was intricately carved with delicate scrollwork along the edges and a giant rose in the middle. Chen had it imported directly from Pandaria; said it cost him a pretty copper but was completely worth it to have a piece of home. The door swung open with the lightest touch of my fingers. I stopped by the coat valet and dropped off my peacoat. The bored looking Tauren took my coat and gave me a wooden tag with the number 84 carved into it. I slipped it into my pocket and made my way further in.

The inside of the Golden Rose wasn't fancy in the same way most modern clubs are. The walls were painted Venetian red with patterns stenciled in gold. Sconces wired with electric lighting dotted the walls but were kept low, leaving the club dimly lit. Dark wood covered the floor and the tables were carved from equally dark wood. Little vases on top of the tables held a single fresh rose each and the chairs had thick plush velvet cushions. They were arranged in such a way that left a small modest dance floor right in front of a raised stage. The lights over the stage were turned on but there was only a troll at the piano playing a delicate tune.

I'd never seen him before. His skin was dark blue and he wore a suit in a lighter shade. His red hair stood out under the harsh stage lights. Like most trolls, his shoulders were hunched and he loomed over the ivories like a vulture pecking at bleached bones. He played well though. Well enough for me to spend a couple minutes admiring his style before making my way to the bar.

It was clear the bar was the pride and joy of the Golden Rose. The base of the bar was built from the same dark wood as the tables but the bar top was cut from a single piece of light blonde wood. It'd been polished so well that in the dim light it seemed shine like gold. A single brass bar ran along the length of the bar base.

Most of the tables were full but only half the stools had people. My stool, with it's clear view of the stage, was still empty. As soon as I sat down, Li Li Stormstout stepped up. Like most Pandaren women, she had a curvy hourglass shape but I'd seen her throw out enough drunken louts to know there was solid muscle under that fur. She wore a red and gold brocade dress cut in the traditional Pandaren style. Her black hair, shiny and sleek, was pinned back into a high ponytail.

"Hey Jaina," she said. Her eyes narrowed, "You look like shit. What happened?"

I blinked and then remembered that I didn't stop home first to change after my run in with a few murlocs. "Oh you know," I said casually, "just doing my job." I waved a hand as if the frayed ends of my shirt cuffs and my scorched tie were ordinary parts of my wardrobe.

Li Li snorted. "Of course," she said sarcastically. She grabbed a dish towel and ran it under some water before handing it to me. "Might want to at least clean up your face before she sees it. Didn't Sam say something?"

"Say what?" I asked as I took the towel. It was cool to the touch and more than a little damp. I started wiping my face when Li Li glared at me.

"Ugh. Men. You have some... Stuff on your face. I can't believe he didn't say anything. I can't believe you showed up here looking like that in the first place."

I shrugged at her admonishment and wiped my face. When I pulled the towel away, I saw that it was stained with ash and bits of green. Disgusting. So I rubbed at my face a bit more and used my reflection in a brass fixture to make sure I got the rest of the gore off. I tossed the towel back onto the bar top. "Thanks for the wash. Better now?"

"Yeah, much. So what are you having? The usual?"

"Yeah and make it a double."

"Coming right up."

I took a moment to look at my frayed cuffs and the front of my shirt while Li Li grabbed my drink. Definitely not the cleanest look but at least my shirt was clean. Each job had their own dangers and given I was dealing with murlocs, I think I got off lucky with only frayed cuffs, a scorched tie and junk on my face.

She placed a tumbler in front of me and poured a double shot of Rumsey Rum. It wasn't a great rum but it was a step-up from the rotgut I used to drink. "Here you go, double Rumsey Rum neat." When she finished the pour, she gave me another nod and walked off leaving me the bottle.

I spent the next few minutes nursing my rum. It went down smooth but I wanted my wits about me, so I only took small sips. It wasn't long before the troll stopped his playing and the stage lights dimmed. All the chatter in the room stopped as everyone waited in hushed anticipation.

Shadows shuffled on stage. There was the rustle of paper and the soft scraping of seats and stands against wood as the band took their places. Then silence. The piano player and bassist opened with a couple cords and the drummer came in shortly after with a soft beat.

A sultry woman's voice joined in, humming a couple bars; the sound as smooth as silk. The stage lights turned on suddenly revealing the band. It was a motley crew. The same troll from earlier was back on piano. A tauren hunched over a well used double bass, his fingers surprising nimble on the strings. Behind them, a dwarf sat at the drums, his stool set so low you almost couldn't see his head over the high hats. A blonde haired human and a dark haired orc rounded things out on clarinet and trombone respectively but the one everyone here came to see was front and center on that stage.

Her hair was the color of cornsilk and had a dull sheen even under the bright stage lights. It hung long and low against her bare back. A lock had been artfully styled so it fell near one eye. The sleeveless dark burgundy dress she wore glittered like it was sewn with a thousand stars. The top was cut into the shape of a heart, showing off just enough cleavage to catch some interest but keeping more than enough hidden to drive any man or woman wild.

She smirked, running dark silver gloves that shimmered along her sides as she started to sing. "Shorty get down, good Lord, baby got 'em open all over town." Sharp whistles of appreciation pierced the air and she only smirked wider, her voice dipping low and hot before coming back up again. It carried a slight echo and the faintest pang of melancholy. Most people didn't seem to notice but most people also seemed to focus on the peek of lilac skin that was her upper thigh. I couldn't blame them either. The dress was cut so high, it showed off a generous amount of sleekly muscled leg and ended just below the rounded curve of her hip.

I sipped my rum and watched with appreciation as Sylvanas Windrunner played the crowd as well as any of her bandmates played their music. More catcalls and whistles came with a well timed thrust of hips and the sharp snap of a drum. She kept her voice low, no reaching for high notes or dipping for particularly bassy ones this tune. It was the kind of song that was all rhythm and low building heat; the kind that put the listener on the edge of their seats begging for more.

Even from the bar, I could see the soft red glow of her eyes as she searched the room. Occasionally she would spot someone she knew or someone trying to catch her attention. She'd give them a lazy wink or blow a kiss and move on. Eventually the song reached a sort of climax. The rhythm became short, punctuated with brief silence as her voice built and reached up for a note that was high but still well within her range. She held it for several soaring seconds as the crowd howled and clapped. I clapped with them as she came down and the trombone player stepped up to take a solo.

She spotted me then and those full lips widened into a predatory grin showing just a bit of fang. The boys thought the grin was for them and whistled their appreciation but I knew better. I held my glass up to her in a silent toast. The feathered end of one of her whisker like eyebrows rose but I merely smiled and took a sip.

As the trombone and the clarinet players backed off their improvised duet, Sylvanas stepped back up to the mic. "I like the way you work it," she sang in a breathy voice with only the piano backing her up. She launched into the last chorus and I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory of the last time I heard her sound so breathless.

I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I nearly missed the slow crescendo of the song as it neared its end. She stared straight at me as her voice dropped low and husky, as if affirming something with how she punctuated every word with force. "I love the way you work it boy. Play on."

The audience erupted into cheers, several members rocketing to their feet. Sylvanas blew the audience a kiss, which drove them even wilder. I shook my head at the antics and refilled my glass with another couple fingers of spiced rum.

The band transitioned into an upbeat tune. Chair legs scraped against the floor as people flooded the dance floor. With the main show over, I turned my attention back to the bar and my drink. It felt good to relax after a long hard day of work. So I sat there, sipping my rum and watched people dance to the voice of Sylvanas Windrunner.

* * *

I was on my third drink by the time the band stopped for a break. With no band and no singer to keep their attention, the club grew noisy with the start of a dozen conversations. Several got up to use the restroom or refresh their drinks at the bar. I stayed right where I was.

I felt something cool and soft press up against my back a few minutes later as a pale violent hued hand slid against my arm up to my hand and took my glass from me. I smiled and half turned, watching Sylvanas take a sip. She made a slight face. "Rum? Isn't that a sailor's drink?"

I shrugged and took my glass back, "Maybe I am a sailor." I tried to keep my voice and expression as nonchalant as possible. It was only half a lie and we both knew it. Thankfully Sylvanas didn't press. Instead, she waved down Li Li and ordered a glass of wine.

"So how did you like the opening number?"

"I liked it alright."

"Oh? Just alright?" She hummed.

I shrugged again and smiled into my drink. "The band was great but the singer? She was just alright. I wouldn't mind if she tried to prove me wrong though."

That got her going. Her dark eyes flared with a bright red glow. She grinned at me, showing off a row of pearly white teeth and fangs. "Maybe you could give her a little demonstration later. Show her how it's done."

Li Li choose that time to come back with Sylvanas's customary Dalaran Red. In the dim light, the wine looked like blood. She hummed her appreciation and I watched her take a sip. My mouth went dry at the sight. She smirked as she lowered the glass. I felt myself lean forward, fixated on a droplet of wine that clung to her lower lip. Her smirk widened and she licked it up. "Something wrong?"

I inhaled sharply and looked away. I could feel my face heating up, "Nothing. You just had something on your lip, that's all."

Sylvanas hummed again and leaned forward, placing the wine glass back on the bar. As she pulled back, she brushed her lips against my ear. Her voice was low and husky.

"Stick around sailor. We'll have ourselves a private little afterparty and you can give me that demonstration"

"It's a promise."

* * *

"Mmmhm!" I gasped against Sylvanas's mouth as she pressed me hard against my own apartment door. I could feel her hands tugging at my tie, loosening it up just enough that she could get to button holding my collar closed. My own hands fumbled across her clothes. I put one to her hip, searching for the little zipper that would loosen the tight pencil skirt she changed into after her show. The other clutched at her shoulder.

I hissed when she managed to open my shirt enough to press a hand against my sternum. The coolness of her hand felt good against my skin and I let her know with a muffled groan against her mouth. My fingernails caught on her zipper. A quick jerk of my arm and the zipper was down. She wiggled her hips against mine and I could feel the whisper of cloth brush against my slacks.

Her lips blazed a path across my jaw and down my neck to the pulse point. Teeth scraped against my skin and I gasped again.

"I wonder what kind of song you'll sing for me," she murmured against my skin.

"A.. A song?"

She hummed, lifting her head so I could stare into her hooded red eyes. "Mmm hmm. You promised me a song. Or did you forget?" Her hands shifted and suddenly she was pushing the cups of my bra down; popping buttons of my shirt with the force of the motion.

"I don't remember.. Ah!" I gasped again, back arching as pain and pleasure both lanced through me. She had pinched my nipple.

"How disappointing. What would people think if they knew you were the kind of detective that couldn't keep her promises?" She soothed the pain with her thumb.

I groaned. "M-maybe I'd make more money."

Sylvanas tsked. "My my. Throwing away your morales for money Proudmoore? Seems like the business is finally rubbing off on you."

"You could be rubbing off on me too if you just got a move on," I grumbled, digging my fingers into her hips and pulled her closer for emphasis.

Her body was a cool presence against mine but I could tell she was quickly absorbing some of my body heat. I knew from experience that it would retain that heat for some time, like a brick left to warm by the fire. She laughed as she pressed closer, sliding a hand against my stomach. "Would you like that Proudmoore?" She purred in my ear. "Me rubbing myself against you until I come?"

"Yes," I hissed as she slid her hand down even further, cupping me over my trousers. Even through two layers of cloth, I could feel the pressure of her hand against my clit and instinctively, I ground against it.

"Oh my," she said with a faux innocence even as she applied pressure with the palm of her hand against me, "maybe you'll be the one rubbing off on me instead." She laughed at her own joke but it got cut off when I surged forward to kiss her.

I kissed her hard, using my teeth to nip at her lower lip and my tongue to soothe the bites. I was already on edge from her show at the club and knew that a little push was all that was needed for Sylvanas to finish what she started. Then we could get to the main attraction.

She must have sensed my urgency because she didn't waste any more time and hurriedly unbuckled my belt. My hands trailed up her back, grasping handfuls of cloth as she popped open my pants and unzipped them just enough to shove her hand beneath the waistband of my underwear.

We gasped at the same time; me at the feeling of her cool skin against my heated center and her at the wetness she found there.

"Belore," she gasped against my mouth. "You're soaked."

I nipped at her lower lip again, thrusting my hips against her hand to encourage her to move. "Have been since your last little number," I managed to growled out. "Now fuck me."

"With pleasure." Her fingers curled, the pad of her middle finger rubbing against my clit. I gasped, back arching at the electric feel of her touch. She pressed a line of bites along the column of my throat. Pain sparked pleasure and my hands tightened against her back. If I hurt her, she didn't show it. Just grunted and slid her fingers lower, easily parting my lower lips and then curled them upwards into me.

I must have made some noise, a whine maybe because she was suddenly whispering soothing things in archaic Thalassian in my ear as two of her fingers filled me, stretching me.

Once the initial burn passed, I started to roll my hips. "Move," I growled again and she rewarded me with a chuckle and a nip to my earlobe.

"So demanding. Say the magic words."

I opened my eyes to glare at Sylvanas. She was grinning up at me, looking entirely too pleased but I could see her nostrils flaring with breath she didn't need to take. It was getting to her as much as it was getting to me.

We locked eyes for a long moment, hers glowing like coals on a cold winter night. My hips shifted and we both gasped at the sensation. "Please," I finally ground out.

She purred and began moving her hand. There wasn't much room for her to work, trapped as she was under my underwear and between our bodies but she didn't need it. She set a brutal pace with short choppy thrusts of her long fingers, the palm of her hand grinding hard against my clit each time.

I helped the best I could, using her shoulders as leverage so I could stay balanced and move my hips in time to her fingers. I tried to kiss her but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. It was too busy hanging open, puffing out gasps and whines and the occasional yell when she hit a particular spot. She accommodated me by pressing kisses along my jaw and cheek.

"Sy... Sylva.. Ah!" I heard myself cry as I felt the muscles low in my belly tighten and clench. My arms tightened around her and my head tipped back, hitting the wood of my apartment door as she pressed her forehead against mine.

"Come on sweetheart," Sylvanas murmured. "I know you're close. Sing for me." Her breath ghosted over my face and it smelled like wine and frost. Her fingers curled and thrust hard twice in rapid succession. My world narrowed to just the feeling of Sylvanas's fingers inside me and her body pressed up against mine.

I cried out again, fingers clawing at Sylvanas's back as my hips bucked hard against her. Raw pleasure washed over me as I clung to her. I stayed like that for what felt like an eternity and I never wanted it to end. But it did end, with her fingers still inside me helping me ride out the aftershocks. It was only once my hips stilled and my gasps turned into a breathless laugh that she removed them.

I shuddered as she withdrew her hand and shuddered again when she smirked at me and started licking her fingers. "Delicious."

I laughed again and leaned in to kiss her. I tasted salt on her mouth and knew it was me. Suddenly, I had the urge to taste her in turn. My hands dropped back down to her hips and then her thighs. I reached about, grabbing at them and pulled. She gasped into my mouth as I hauled her up. Her long legs wrapped around my waist and I carried her to my bedroom.

I staggered in, arms straining slightly with a pleasant burn as I carried her and all but threw her down onto my bed. The light from the street lamps outside my bedroom window filtered in through my blinds, providing some dim lighting to the room.

Sylvanas arranged herself on my bed so that some of that light made it to her, bringing a glow to her white blouse and pale hair. She peered at me from underneath those long lashes of hers. "See something you like detective?"

"I'll like it even more once I get you beneath me," I said. She laughed as she watched me hastily strip out of my ruined clothing. She made no move to remove hers knowing that I liked doing it for her. I left my clothes on the floor and crawled over her on the bed wearing only my father's anchor pendant cast in stormsilver around my neck.

She reached up to toy with the pendant and I leaned down to kiss her again. My hands started with the buttons on her blouse, popping them open one by one to expose her smooth and now body warm skin. I let my mouth trail after my hands, covering every exposed inch of skin with my lips until there were no more buttons and I could push the blouse off her shoulders. She arched her back, letting my hands move under her to undo the red lacy thing she called a bra.

I pulled her up into a sitting position and both her blouse and bra slipped off, puddling into a mass of silk around her. My breath hitched at the sight of her dark dusky nipples, pebbled with arousal and contrasting with her lilac skin and the pale smooth scar between her breasts. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I whispered.

She hummed, trailing the backs of her fingers against my cheek. "Once or twice but I don't mind being told again. They say I'm the vain Windrunner after all."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'll tell you that as many times as you like," I said and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She hissed when I stopped every few times to scrape my teeth and suck a bruise on her skin. My hands went to her breasts, feeling the weight of them in the palms of my hands as I scraped the nail of my thumbs across her nipples.

Sylvanas hissed again, back arching to press herself more fully into my hands. I hummed and pushed her down onto the bed. She landed with a quiet grunt and reached up to pull me back down.

I smirked and ducked my head, lowering myself to kiss the large scar that she always hid behind illusions and make-up. She stilled when my lips touched her there but I knew how to get her going again. I straddled her, rolling my hips against hers. We both moaned at the sensation.

She moaned even louder when my lips took one of her nipples into my mouth. A hand threaded into my hair, threatening to undo the braid. I let her enjoy the feel of my lips, tongue and teeth against her breast for a minute or so before lifting my head. She whined at the loss of contact.

I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Hey," I said, tucking an errant lock of Sylvanas's hair behind one elongated ear. "What was that song you sang tonight? That first one?"

She stared at me incredulously. "What so-? You're asking me this now?" She sounded frustrated and tried to push my head back down to her chest.

I resisted the gesture and kept my head up. "Yeah, I am. Was wondering if you could sing it for me again. Maybe prove me wrong; that it was the band that sounded off not you."

She narrowed her eyes at me but I just grinned and rested my chin against her sternum. "Here, I'll even you help out," I said and hummed the opening bars.

She sighed. "That's how it's going to be is it?"

"That's how it's going to be. If you stop, I stop."

"Ugh." Sylvanas rolled her eyes but indulged me as she started to sing again. "Shorty get down, good Lord, Baby got 'em open all over town..." Without the backing of a band or the noise of a busy club, her voice echoed off the walls and reverberated back. What was sensual song in the club became something haunting in my bedroom.

I rewarded her by dragging my teeth down her sternum and across the scar. She stuttered at a word when I pressed my hands down around her ribs, counting the bones with first my thumbs and then my mouth.

"I think about the girl al-" She gasped sharply when I dipped my tongue into her belly button and swirled it about, giving her a taste of what's to come. Her hips lifted at the sensation and both hands sunk into her hair. "Jaina..."

I stopped and peered up at her. "Ah ah," I admonished and she groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes again at me. "I thought I was the only one allowed to make dead jokes."

I grinned and tickled the crease where her thighs met her pelvis. "You thought wrong. Now keep singing."

She groaned but did it anyway. "Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in..."

She skipped practically an entire stanza but I rewarded her anyway with a slow kiss over the damp spot of her panties. I hummed the tune along with her as I pulled her panties down. My mouth followed my hands again. This time down the inside of her left thigh to her ankle. I tossed the scrap of lace over my shoulder and pressed another slow kiss to her right ankle.

Sylvanas peered down at me and when she sang the next line of the chorus, it sounded almost romantic. "I like the way you work it."

I rewarded her with a smile of her own and proceeded to kiss my way back up, hooking her legs over my shoulders as I went. I paused at the back of her knee to bite down at the sinew there at the next "oh".

The result was a drawn out shaky note but she held it regardless.

I smirked into her skin and kissed and bit my way up her inner right thigh. I loved her legs, long and sleek as they were. I could and have spent entire nights doing little but worship them but Sylvanas's was getting insistent.

She tugged at my braid, urging me to move up, to place my mouth where she needed me the most, the apex of those smooth muscular thighs. She sighed the next words as I gave in to her urgings. I dragged the tip of my tongue against her clit and the note she was singing cut off with a strangled groan.

I stopped and started to pull away. Her hands tightened in my hair as her heels dug into my back. I waited a beat and with another shaky sigh, she started singing again.

"You're blowing my mind..."

"Not yet but we're getting there." I smirked playful at her.

She glared back, biting down a retort.

I laughed and bowed my head again, humming the tune against her as I ran my tongue through her slit and swirled it about her clit for good measure.

She groaned, pushing her hips into my face for more contact.

My hands wrapped themselves around her hips to keep them steady. I didn't put a lot of force on them, not yet at least. She seemed to settle down a little at my touch so I kept going.

I would be hard pressed to describe her taste but if I had to, I would say a little like a good dry white wine, subtly flinty, and like with a good wine, I couldn't get enough. I worked her over with my tongue as her voice dipped and rose, stuttering or cutting off entirely with a moan when I raked my teeth against her clit.

"Jaina," she gasped sharply when I slid a finger of my right hand into her. I started to still but a particularly vicious tug of my hair made me groan. I flicked my eyes upwards to peer at her. She was sitting up slightly, glowing eyes boring into mine. "Don't you dare stop." She flashed her fangs at me and I shivered at the thrill.

She had me. I knew it. She knew it. So I could only nod and redouble my efforts.

It seemed to pay off. Her thighs closed around my head. Not so tight I couldn't breathe but close enough that my ears and cheeks rubbed against them every time one of us moved.

I slipped two more fingers inside her, finding just the right rhythm between them and my tongue that sent her into a frenzy.

She ground herself against my face and even with her firm thighs covering my ears, I could hear her keening. My arm and jaw burned with exertion but she was getting louder and more insistent. I had only a moment to prepare, to sneak in a large lungful of air before her thighs clamped down around my head and her walls clenched hard around my fingers.

I kept going, pushing and pulling with my fingers the best I could, which wasn't much while lashing at her clit with my tongue. Her thighs eventually relaxed but only just a little. Just enough to give me breathing room. She was moaning something in archaic Thalassian again but it was probably half gibberish as the words were starting to break up into short staccato cries. Her nails dug into my scalp and suddenly her heels were pressing hard into my spine as she arched upwards into me. Her keening turned into an ear bleeding wail of my name for a fraction of a second before it was muffled.

She flooded my mouth and I drank down all of it. Slowly, she started to unclench around me and I brought her down with slow licks of my tongue. Eventually, it must have been too much for her because she pushed at my shoulders and pulled me upwards towards her.

I smiled as I crawled up her body and was met with a pleased lazy smile. She leaned upwards and licked some of her essence off my jaw before kissing me.

"I changed my mind," I mumbled against her mouth. "I think that was your best performance yet."

The sound of her laugh was better than any orgasm.

Well, almost.

**Author's Note:**

> As always. C&C is appreciated. I've got a few more in the works as well.


End file.
